SHEILD
by ThePainOfTheFeels
Summary: After the titan war percy is left wondering how he is to get a job in the mortal world with grades and a wrap sheet like his. First story please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful dream, sitting on the pier at camp half-blood, fishing with my dad. The gods rarely come without purpose and today was no exception. I have to admit though, I didn't expect to have this conversation with my dad. Mom, sure I expected it any day now. But dad? He always struck me as a more in the moment kind of guy but I guess the hawaiian shirt kind of decieved me. I had never really thought about school, even before I found out out I was a half-blood I never expected to go to college and when I did find out, I figured 'hey, you probably won't live that long anyway!' yes it is morbid but it's the truth. However now, with Kronos out of the way and the gods looking out for their kids more, the lifespan of a demigod has skyrocketed and i'm left with horrible grades and an even worse wrap sheet with little to no chance of ever getting a decent job and I refuse to be a drain on my mom.

'Percy this is serious, I don't want to watch you struggle out in the mortal world, you naturally have the desire to do good and when given the chance I think you should do all you can for others. It's in your nature.' poseidon said, his eyes full of concern.

'How am I supposed to do that though? I don't have any skills used in mortal jobs' I replied frustrated.

'maybe you just have a more specialized skill set. When the opportunity knocks, I trust that you will know what to do' dad said, with a knowing smile and familiar glint inhis eyes.

I woke with a start, confused, for as intensive as the conversion had been, I hadn't expected it to wake me so violently. I thought back to what my father said, he was back to his usual cryptic self, talking while saying nothing as all gods do.

Mom and Paul were already away to work and Annabeth was in San Francisco with her dad so I doubted I would be doing much the weekend. When I walked into the kitchen, after getting dressed in semi-reasonable clothes, the first thing I noticed was a long package sitting on the table. The type of packaging worried me as the last time I saw a box with that design I was sticking meduca's head in it. It was addressed to me, no surprise there, and it was from my father, lots of surprise there. Dad had said nothing about a package. I cautiously opened the package, with the memory of meduca in mind, inside lay a beautiful sword complete with scabbard, just like riptide but instead of celestial bronze it was a silvery colour and a folded note embossed with a trident.

_Dear Percy _

_I though these might help with some things, the blade is like riptide, so it should be balanced and as easy to use. However it is not celestial bronze but olympian silver, he same metal that Lady Artemis and her hunters use, I pulled in a favour with Hesphaestus to get it made for you. It kills both mortals and monsters and cannot transform, hence the need for a scabbard people,so use it wisely. I hope you find your path in the world my son._

_Love Poseidon._

I was shocked. Why would my father give me such a weapon? Half-bloods have a strict no mortal harm rule. This sounds like something I would need to talk to Annabeth with, she isn't called wise girl for nothing. In went I search of a golden drachma when I heard a knock at the door.

I straightened up from searching down the back of the sofa and approached the door, I glanced through the peep-hole seeing two people. I opened the door and got a better look at the two strangers. The man, to be frank, looked like an accountant. Everything from the tie to the briefcase screamed accountant. However the look in his eye reminded me of the Demeter cabin, he may seem soft and kind but if you get on the wrong side of him he won't hesitate in shoving cereal down your throat. His companion looked like the love child of Aphrodite and Ares. She was beautiful and terrifying with red hair that would make Rachel jealous. She was also wearing this weird skin tight one suit that made me glad Annabeth wasn't here because she would hit me just for saying hello.

Mr Accountant opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

'whatever you're selling I don't want it. If you are new to the building congratulations I hope you feel welcome. If you are here to ask me if I want to find God, take no offence but I'm pagan and staying that way.'

This seemed to amuse Mr Accountant, who gave a small smile and said 'Mr Jackson I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Romanoff we are from the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate better known as S.H.E.I.L.D. We are here to talk to you about the events in Manhattan at the end of the summer and your involvement in them. Can we come in?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Percy P.O.V.

Okay, that I was not expecting. Part of me screamed to not let them get in, to slam the door and hide in the closet until mom and Paul got home but these people were obviously government and I was not letting them anywhere near my mother.

'um sure, come in. Sorry about the mess I was looking for something , kitchen is through there,' my mom's teachings in etiquette was shining through.

I followed them into the kitchen and realised that Annabeth was right, as usual, my brain is made of seaweed. There laying on the table, glinting in the lights, was sword that is yet to be named. The agents calm demeanour shattered to show the shock underneath.

'Mr Jackson, I think that it would be best if you come with us.' Agent Romanoff stated looking into my eyes with clear distrust and a hint of curiosity.

'What? I can't leave my mom will-'

'Mr Jackson please don't make me do something that you will regret. We can leave a note for your mother,' Agent Romanoff interjected, hand not so subtly on a gun holstered to her hip. Which I probably would have noticed if I wasn't so determined not to look at her. I wouldn't have gotten hurt if she shot me due to the curse of achilles but I definitely didn't want these people to find that out, so I had to agree.

As we left Agent Coulson took my new sword and scabbard. When I opened my mouth to protest I was silenced by a look from Agent Romanoff. I was beginning to see a definite good cop bad cop. We climbed into the back of a cliché black car, me in the middle between the two agents. I hoped it wasn't too far away because if Annabeth ever heard of me being this close to Agent Romanoff, she would find a way to kill me.

Bruce Banner P.O.V.

Tony and I were in the lab at S.H.E.I.L.D ground headquarters, which I preferred much better to the helicarrier, when we received a message from Fury that he requested us perform some tests. Tony on an object and I had to get the owners blood sample. I assumed that the person was very high profile as me and Tony were usually called in because we intimate people with our status as Avengers. Tony often enjoyed these little tasks, I however didn't.

Whoever I was expecting it certainly wasn't a tall, slightly muscled, young man. He looked about seventeen, eighteen and was fidgeting non-stop with a pen. It must have been a nervous habit because he didn't even seem to notice he was doing it, he was too busy glancing around nervously, like he wanted to be anywhere but in this lab. He was walking in-between Natasha and Phil, who was carrying a long sword and scabbard. I'm guessing that's what Tony has to examine. Looking at Phil gave me a painful pang as I remembered Fury's deception. That man took the phrase 'All's fair in love and war' far too seriously.

'Perseus Jackson, meet Dr Banner and Mister Stark, Dr Banner will be taking your blood while Mister Stark examines your, er, items.' It seems that Phil was just as thrown by the sword as the rest of us.

At the mention of blood Perseus paled considerably, understandable, no-one likes getting blood taken. Phil excused himself, saying he had business to attend to, leaving me, Tony and Natasha alone with an increasingly agitated. This combined with the nervousness about the blood test made me worry that there may be drugs in his system.

'Ok Perseus so-'

'Percy, my name is Percy' he corrected me.

'Oh, okay Percy, so if you could just fill out this form,' I handed him a clipboard, 'and I'll set up my gear and we'll be out of here in no time.' I gave him a small smile, I felt sorry for the kids. He looked like he wasn't up long before he was taken here. Percy kept glancing at Tony as he played about with his gadgets, testing out his sword, I wouldn't want him near my stuff either.

Tony got out a piece of metal and carefully tried to cut it with the sword. It sliced through it like a warmed knife through butter.

'But-that-what?' Tony looked up at me in shock, 'that was a piece of adimantium. Nothing is supposed to be stronger than adimantium. What is this stuff?! Where can I get some?!' I know just from his tone he wants it for his suits.

'It, er. It was a gift, I don't know-'

'JARVIS scan it. Now kid who exactly gave-'

'Tony, you can quiz him once I am done,' I turned to Percy who was blushing furiously, 'are you finished filling out the form?'

Percy's blush reddened, 'i need some help with it.'

'oh, which bit?'

'All of it. I'm dyslexic and...'

'oh sorry,' I took the clipboard back off him, now I know why he was blushing. Dyslexia gets worse under pressure. 'How about I call out the questions, you answer and then I'll write it down for you.

'Full Name?'

'Perseus Jackson' Ok that is an unusual name.

'Mother?'

'Sally Blowfis, previously Sally Jackson'

'Father?'

'Er, Unknown. Lost at sea.' How can you know he is lost at sea if you don't know who he is?

'Age and date of birth?'

'16. 18th of August 1997.' Okay, 16? What has this kid gotten tangled up in to attract S.H.E.I.L.D's attention?

'Blood type?'

'AB negative' huh, the rarest type.

'Allergies?'

'No known ones'

'Any conditions we should know about?'

'I have ADHD and dyslexia' ADHD That explains the fidgeting.

'Are you on any drugs at this moment?'

'No.' he is definitely telling the truth judging from his offended tone.

'Qualifications?'

'just finished high school at Goode High'

'Skills?'

'What is this? A blood test or an interrogation?' I was thinking the same thing. Why does Fury want to know all this?

'Who gave you the sword?'

'Tony! You do your job I'll do mine.' Tony is getting more excited the more time he spends on that sword.

Once all the questions are done a ask Percy to take off his jacket so I could collect some blood. He was hesitant until Natasha began tapping her foot in irritation. For a woman you can't help but look at, she is easy to forget about. Percy shrugged out of his jacket, showing that he was more muscular than I previously thought, and held out his left arm. He looked about ready to jump out the window, he must seriously dislike needles I thought.

I preped his arm and picked up the large needle. When I went to insert it it was more difficult than it should have been. I applied more pressure and the needle gave a loud squeal of protest before it began to crumple, not so much as marking the skin. Now I was beginning to see Fury's interest in Perseus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Percy P.O.V

I don't think I have ever been more screwed. Would it be more or less suspicious if I jumped out the window? I can't let these people find out about demigods, there is a reason mortals shouldn't find out about us and I can't let my family end up on a dissection table! Oh gods I'm panicking, much like the rest of the people in the room I notice.

Agent Romanoff is speaking very quickly into a mobile, her accent seeping through-is that Russian?, "Code Green I repeat we have a Code Green, possible remake of the Super Soilder serum. Side affects, if any are unknown."

Dr Banner looked uncomfortable with the first part of Agent Romanoff's message but when she spoke the second part, he gave me a look of pity. Mr Stark was speaking very fast. Then I realised he was speaking to me.

"-Hey Perce as I was saying what do you do when you get angry?"

I decided on some truthful humour to try and ease the tension, "I run my sword through stuff." I smirked.

"I said when you're angry not alone with your girlfriend," he shot back at me with a wink, "Or boyfriend, I don't judge."

"Girlfriend" I spluttered, "and i'm underage. Aren't adults meant to sprut stuff about not before marriage?"

"But that would make me a hypocrite-"

"I hate to break up this little party but Mister Jackson I must insist that you come with me," Agent Romanoff interjected, as cool as ever, gesturing for me to follow her.

Agent Romanoff lead me from the room and two more agents arrived to walk on either side of me. They lead me to a room with a glass box in it. A glass box they made me get in, I hoped it wasn't airtight because I had the enough of airtight rooms after my last visit to the underworld. The agents left the room and left me alone. In the box. I think me breaking their needle made them lose all sense of how to treat a guest. My panic was bringing out my ADHD in full force. Oh gods what am I going to do. Oh gods- wait gods! I mentally sent a prayer said a prayer, 'Hey dad, I'm in trouble. Godly advice is really needed right now, some government agency has me in a glass box, which I hope isn't airtight, because I broke their needle when they tried to take some blood. I didn't mean to it was the curse but now people are freaking out and I'm freaking out and-'

'Percy calm down,' i know I wanted him to reply but talking in someones mind is still weird, 'tell these people what you can without telling them about our world, if the director is anything like I think he is, he will make the right choice. Good luck Percy.' And that right there is the godly way of giving answers. By not exactly giving answers.

Third Person P.O.V

Director Fury is a man who lives up to his name and when he got his hands on the person who thought it was a bright idea to try and remake the Super Solider Serum he was going to show them just how furious he could be. The whole idea makes his job infinitely more difficult.

'Hill I want a list of all know agencies attempting to remake the serum.'

'Yes sir.'

'Johnson I want Professor Xavier on the phone, this kid is school age he might be one of his.'

'Right away Director'

'Smith I want you to get Stark to figure out his weapon by lunch.'

'On it.'

'Hughes I want you to get me everything you can on Perseus Jackson and go over what he said to Banner'

'Got it.'

'Coulson, Romanoff you're with me, I want to talk to Mister Jackson. Everyone else get me as much as possible on what happened in Manhattan and WHY THE HELL ARE WE ONLY BRINGING IN MISTER JACKSON NOW!?'

Percy P.O.V

Percy was fiddling with riptide when agents Coulson and Romanoff entered the room with the glass box, my first thought was pirate then 'why was it always something sea related? Is dad that much of an influence? Yes. Yes he is.'

'Mister Jackson I'm Director Fury I'm in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D and I have questions for you. Firstly, are you a mutant?'

'No sir.' I felt that the sir was needed with the Director.

'ok. Have you ever heard of the Super Solider Serum and did anyone test their own variation of it on you?'

'No sir, I haven't even heard of this super solider stuff and no-one has done any testing on me, sir.' Maybe if I say sir enough he will act less like he is going to punch me in the throat.

'Well you see Mister Jackson, what you're saying is all well and good until you bring in the factor that your skin broke a needle that can go through a bulletproof vest.'

Ah styx. 'Um... It was faulty?' Why Percy? Why must you insult the equipment he is in charge of?

'Lets not play games Mister Jackson.' Fury glanced down at his tablet, hang on is that a Stark Tablet? Now I know where taxes go. 'it says here that your mother spent a summer with your father before he was, ah "Lost at sea"?'

'Yes...' I narrowed my eyes at him. He better not bring my mother into this.

'You were born in August. Do you mean to say that your mother was pregnant with you for two months, maybe less?'

Oh my gods. He's right. How have I not noticed this before? It's a clear fault in the cover up. Was mom's pregnancy with me like athena's with Annabeth- wait no. Stop. I just don't want to think about that. Ever.

'Maybe she lied?' I'm so sorry mom, 'she was a single mother she would have wanted to tell me something.' I'm so sorry.

'No medical records of appointments only of the birth, she didn't even take time off work. Was your mother dealing with any agencies on scientific research?'

Okay. He keeps this up and he will be the one getting punched in the throat.

'No she wasn't. My mom is the sweetest kindest lady you have ever met. She wouldn't get involved with anything like that and I am only asking you once the leave her out of this.' I was giving Fury the glare thatbi reserved for monsters, titans, gods who have pissed me off, bullies and people who say bad things about the people I love. His flinch was small but it was so satisfying.

'Of course mister Jackson I understand your want to keep your mother out of this. But can you answer me truthfully. How are you able to break needles with your skin? And what are your involvement with the events last summer.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Fury P.O.V

"Of course mister Jackson I understand your want to keep your mother out of this. But can you answer me truthfully. How are you able to break needles with your skin? And what are your involvement with the events last summer," I asked Jackson, looking him straight in the eye. He didn't flinch, instead his stare hardened and he leaned in closer, I saw Romanoff tense beside me.

"Director Fury, there are some things questions that will never be answered. And you are asking them. I know that you want to keep your country safe. I understand that, but you must understand. If you knew it could do so much more harm than good. The incident last summer was handled, you need not worry. And as for the rock hard skin, I'm not going to do you or this country any harm. I'm American. I grew up in New York. I'm not going to hurt anyone and you will never know how I came to be like this."

After his little speech Jackson leaned back, still keeping eye contact. He sounded sincere, like he only wanted what was best.

"Mr Jackson here at S.H.E.I.L.D we keep people from harm, even if that means keeping them from the truth. I respect what you're saying but how do I know how true your words are? Trust like that is earned. If you let us run some tests maybe then you can start to earn it."

I can't get over how Jackson doesn't seem to realise how groundbreaking he is. If our agents were like him then survival rate increases and we keep the best for longer, and they can keep doing what they do best. But I can see what he means. His gift in the wrong hands could be disastrous and unstoppable. A smaller trained hulk only in control, which is just as potentially dangerous.

"What sort of tests?" Jackson asked with narrowed eyes.

"Health, fitness, how good you are with that sword. You could be a valuable asset. Do you want to help others Mr Jackson?"

"I do. But...you can't make more of me you know. It isn't possible for you to. And for the record, I'm great with the sword"

"We'll see about that Mr Jackson, now follow Agent Romanoff, she will take you to the recruitment section and get you checked out." I hope I'm doing the right thing. But sometimes you have to take a risk to gain an asset I thought as I watched Romanoff lead Jackson from the room.

Percy P.O.V

I'm confused as I follow Agent Romanoff down the endless identical hallways. I had expected my little speech to end in me getting strapped to a table. Then I realised something.

"Does this mean you want to give me a job?" I asked Agent Romanoff, "Because I barely got through high school and have zero qualifications. I mean none. At all. I can't read or write English without getting a headache three letters in and don't get me started on the not being able to keep still it drives everyon-"

"S.H.E.I.L.D is only concerned about what you can do for now," Agent Romanoff cut me off. "If you turn out to be an asset then we can work something out."

"So that's a yes on employing me?"

"It would seem."

I thought for a second before I turned back to her.

"Do you think I can do it?"

Agent Romanoff looked me in the eye, "In this job you see people get killed," Seen it. "You on occasion have to do the killing," I thought back to the war, done it, "you see unthinkable things," girl you don't know the meaning of it, "and you spend a lot of time in constant danger." I don't think my life would change that much.

"Is it worth it?"

"You are helping people, even if they don't know it."

"You probably think I'm crazy or something but...I want in."

"Great. Now let's see how good you are."

We entered what I can only assume is the recruitment section. It didn't have many people in it but then again I doubt you can sign up for a secret section of the government at the local job centre. It had a large sparring area and every piece of gym equipment imaginable, from a boxing bag to unlevel bars to an archery range that I hopped they had the sense to kept me away from. Surrounding the area were small observation labs where scientists watched you exercise. Agent Romanoff lead me to changing rooms where I was given work out clothes. I quickly got changed, ignoring the male guard nearby, I didn't expect much alone time, at least not yet. Not until I gained their trust. I once again rejoined Agent Romanoff and we went into one of the observation labs.

They start by attaching things to my chest and and over my mouth to monitor my breathing and heart rate. I had to run a treadmill until I could run no more. After years of running from monsters and with the water bottle they provided I had a feeling I would be there for quite some time.

*Two hours later*

Hades yeah! You the demigod, the look on these people's faces is priceless- oh no. I'm out of water.

*20 minutes later*

I'm dying. I slow down the treadmill from the fast run down to a slow walk. I wanted to just collapse but I knew from experience to warm down after exercise or you will be seeing your lunch. Again.

"Quite impressive Mr Jackson," Agent Romanoff told me.

"Please call me Percy, only angry teachers call me that. Oh and could I have some water? I'm all out"

"Fine then Percy, call me Natasha. I can't help but notice how you didn't last long after your water ran out." She said as she passed another bottle to me.

I looked at her as I took a swig. "Very observant Natasha."

"It's part of the job. Now do you mind telling me how it works, the water."

She is slightly less hostile then when we first met. Only slightly. I sighed, they already thought I was different, I see no problem adding to the weirdness. They would never connect the dots to Greek mythology anyway.

"It gives me energy. A drink of water is as good as a nights sleep."

Natasha's eyebrows raised slightly but she still took it in her stride.

"Well then drink up. We need to see you with the sword, and I would like you to meet someone who shares your use of medieval weapons."

Medieval? Maybe my sword won't stick out as much as I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Percy P.O.V

Had Natasha known more about me I doubt she would have done what she was about to do. We walked over to the dreaded archery range and I felt my stomach drop just being near it. There was only one person practising there and if it wasn't for the dirty blond locks instead of golden ones I would have thought he was a son of Apollo, he was that good. Natasha marched straight us over to him and he turned to face us with a slight grin. I didn't blame him if I could shoot like that I would be happy too, or it could be Natasha, her relaxing when we reached him showed he knew her.

"Natasha! Who's the kid?"

I scowled slightly when he called me a kid but he too was relatively relaxed so I figured it wasn't in a confrontational way. Natasha introduced me to the archer who I learned was Clint.

"So," I broke the silence as Clint analysed me, "Archery huh? I never was any good with a bow, no matter how much I practised, it never was my best weapon. My teacher kind of gave up after a while."

Clint looked surprised at my statement, "You were taught archery? Most people don't bother to learn the bow."

"I failed at it. Miserably. Which is sad as I know it can be very useful." I thought back to the archers during the war, their help was invaluable. I thought of Michael Yew the Fallen Apollo counsellor with a pang.

"You can't be that bad, take a shot. Maybe I can give you pointers." Clint seemed more keen on me after I acknowledged the bows usefulness, I suppose he was more used to people commenting on how old fashioned it was. But I have prefer the old ways. Clint practically forced me to take a bow. I gave in with a sigh. Clint commented that my stance was good but when I let the arrow fly it missed the target completely, bounced off a shelf, dented the ceiling lamp and embedded itself into the wall next to a shocked boxer. My 'no hitting others with the stray arrows streak nearly ended disastrously.

"Was that on purpose?" Clint asked with a worried look. "Because your stance and actions were perfect."

"No, I'm just that bad." Although now that I thought about it I was becoming more certain that Zeus' influence over he air was hindering me. It would explain why Hera was able to make my arrow fly straight during the labyrinth quest. Even Zeus cannot escape that woman's wrath.

Clint promptly relieved me of the bow, I didn't blame him.

"So, Percy. What brings you to S.H.E.I.L.D, Blackmail? Threats? See something you shouldn't have? Evil ex-girlfriend?"

"None of the above. Apparently it's to do with 'my connects to the events in Manhattan' at the end of summer."

"Not to mention the rock hard skin and gaining energy from water," Natasha added in her deadpan tone.

"Rock hard skin?" Clint's eyes widened. Natasha swiftly took her gun from her holster and emptied it at the side of my head. I felt each bullet impact but none broke the skin. It kind of tickled.

Everyone in the arena stopped at looked over at the noise. Some of the newer recruits even dropped to the ground. I wished she wasn't so public about it, I'm not always good with multiple eyes on me even though I got used to it at camp.

I turned to Natasha, "How did you know that would work? You could of killed me!"

"Your skin stopped a Hulk-proof needle I had figured you wouldn't even feel it."

"For the record, it tickled. What does Hulk-proof mean anyway?"

Whatever reaction I expected it wasn't this. Both of their eyes bugged out like I couldn't have said anything more shocking.

"Have you never heard of the Hulk? The Avengers? Tony Stark? Hawkeye? You have heard of Hawkeye?" Clint asked rapidly.

"Isn't Tony Stark the guy who has my sword?"

"Sword? Never mind we will get back to that. Have you really never heard of the Avengers? Where have you been? Living under a rock for the last year?"

Something big must have happened that I missed. It's entirely possible given the year I had, even I don't know how long I spent in the Labyrinth and preparing for the war. Plus I don't talk to many people at school, they seem to be able to tell I'm different so I spend my free time at camp. With Annabeth.

"I was-er- busy last year. I spent a lot of time away from civilisation. It's complicated."

"Percy what could you have been doing to miss an alien invasion on your hometown?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Percy," Natasha's eyes burrowed into mine, 'We are very interested in giving you a job here but you have to give us something. I understand when you say there are some things we shouldn't know but you can't leave S.H.E.I.L.D in the dark about everything."

"Natasha we all have things we have to keep hidden. Some things are just bigger than us, they have a huge impact. We all have our enemies who want to do us harm and by keeping our secrets we can protect ourselves and others. There are some things you will never know about me and the same about what I know about you. Some things should be left alone."

"Percy if you have enemies S.H.E.I.L.D can help protect you and your loved ones if you just-"

"I can handle my enemies, the sword isn't just for show. I'm trained I can handle myself. They only want a fight, and I don't kill easy. I have it under control and you can tell Fury that."

"Um, Agent Romanoff?" Both me and Natasha turned to glare at the new arrival who flinched slightly under our gaze. "The Director sent over Agent Keller. He is an expert fencer who is here to test Mr Jackson."

Agent Keller sneered at me while we walked over to the fencing part of the arena. I was nervous, sword fighting was different than fencing, my slashing moves that I was used to using were useless in this kind of fight but I guess it was the closest thing that S.H.E.I.L.D could find to what I was used to. I didn't bother with a protective vest so I wait on Keller while he readied himself. I tried to get used to the feel of the weapon they had given me but it didn't feel quite right.

We faced each other and began to circle, weapons at the ready. Keller made he first move to jab me but my blade quickly met his. We danced with our blades, Keller was quick but he was no demigod and it became obvious that I had the upper hand. He tried an experimental move and I quickly dove out of the way and was instantly back on my feet. We danced once more and I dodged I wide jab and saw an opening.

"You're dead," I told him with the blade to the protective vest, over the heart.

A slow clapping filled the arena as Director Fury walked towards us closely followed by Mr Stark with my sword.

"Well Mr Jackson you do deliver don't you. It's getting late I'm sure your mother is worried, Agent Romanoff we Take you home. We will be in touch with you very soon Mr Jackson. Oh and don't forget your sword, we wouldn't want you defenceless now do we?"

Mr Stark reluctantly handed over my sword with the promise that he would discuss it with me next time we met.

Shout out to Son of Zeus0001 for being a huge help in the planning of this story, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Percy P.O.V

I got home late and to say mom was worried is an understatement, after all it isn't every day your half blood son is taken to a secret headquarters by armed suits. Plus it was getting kind of late. Natasha escorted me to the apartment, something about minors being unsupervised with swords so I guessed she didn't completely trust me. Mom and Paul were freaking out in the kitchen when I came in, as soon as they saw me I was engulfed in a hugs and concern.

"Percy what happened? What did they want? Are you okay, did the hurt you-"

"Mom its okay. I'm okay just kind of dazed its been a long day. Some government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to talk to me about 'The Events At The End Of summer.' " I quoted, setting my new sword and scabbard down.

They both paled considerably.

"You mean the war?" Paul asked. I flinched slightly at his bluntness.

"Yeah, the war. I just kept denying but they saw the new sword dad got me and next thing you know I'm being asked to come to some shady agency to get questioned. Then I accidentally broke their 'Hulk Proof Needle' and they kind of freaked out."

Their eyes bulged when they realized what that meant. I told them about my interrogation, the fitness tests and the unexpected possibility of a job. We were all shocked at that.

"Anyway, the Avengers. It's kinda embarrassing that the first time I heard about them was when I was talking to two of them. I assume this happened during my time in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you found out that way, you were just so stressed with the war preparation and after we didn't even want to mention anything violent encase you, you know..." She was worried I would get PTSD. You could see it in her eyes, she wasn't sure how I was coping. A lot of my friends, my family had been lost. And it wasn't just monsters we had to kill. Monsters I could handle but I had known some of the opposite side. I wasn't as good with people I knew. I had had to harden myself and we all knew it.

"Mom I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me," I pulled her into another hug. " I always manage, don't worry."

I excused myself to my bedroom with a really-heated dinner to join me in my tortuous homework.

The next morning I got up for school. It was an oddly normal thing for me to do. I ran out the door with a still hot, blue pancake in hand. Paul had already gone on to work and I barely got to the subway in time to catch the right train to school.

Goode was without a doubt the best school I had been to, but something told me that was because Paul worked there. I still wanted to spend as little time there as possible and couldn't see why Paul would go on weekends, even if it was to finish off test corrections. I got to my first class and took my seat at the front of the class. I like to think I sat at the front because teachers said it had less distractions for my ADHD self but I knew it was because nobody had saved me a seat. I tried to focus on my work that day but with everything that had been going on with S.H.I.E.L.D I found it impossible. So instead I kept an ear out for any mention of the Avengers. I didn't hear anything but my suspicion that girls spoke in code was confirmed when someone mentioned shipping some sort of black hawk. Also, my school has a swim team? Why has nobody ever told me? Apparently the swim captain Shane the Ken doll had broken his hand and all the barbies were quite distressed about not seeing him shirtless until it healed.

When my class was over, apparently it was history, I headed to by locker to get my chemistry file. Some boy in my history class who I'm fairly certain is called Joseph, pulled up next to me to visit his locker. The traffic of the hallways shoved us both as we struggled against the current. Someone reached between me and Joseph and emptied Joseph's school bag onto the floor. It turned around to greet the mountain of muscle that is Max Felton. This kid is built like an Ares Kid and around the same IQ. I would never win in a fist fight with this kid so I decided to pull out the sass.

"Hey beefcake, would you mind not being an ass? No one wants to deal with it on a Monday."

It probably wasn't my best move and everyone within earshot paused to look at me. Max blinked at me, as if he had only just realised my existence. He wasn't the only one judging from the looks I got. I know I don't have any friends here, but come on, this is my third year at this school.

Max didn't bother to reply, he just tried to punch me in the face. I swiftly dodged and he dented my locker.

"Now, now. Play nice."

This time his fist connected and I think he cracked a knuckle judging from the loud noise it made on impact. Max held his hand close to his chest and glared at me, breathing heavily with anger and pain. I faked some pain myself, clutching my jaw. A teacher was headed our way and neither of us got away from the scene in time.

"What is going on here!?" Just my luck it was the P.E. teacher Mr Birch, who was referred to with a different name during laps.

Mr Birch took Max to the school nurse and me to his office. I wasn't surprised for two reasons. One; he favored anyone who did sports and Max was on the football team. Two; Max had done himself some serious damage.

"So, mister...?"

"Percy Jackson sir."

"Percy, Jackson," he typed into his computer. He wait a second. "Your real name?"

Oh, Percy was not on the school system. I had to get Paul to change that.

"Perseus Jackson. Sir" He raised an eyebrow at the name but typed it in anyway.

"So Mr Jackson. What do you have to say for your actions? The nurse emailed, from the looks of it you badly harmed Mr Feltons hand. He has to go to hospital." I winced as I was proven correct.

"I thought I heard a crack."

Birch narrowed his eyes at me, "This is serious Mr Jackson."

"What do you want me to say? 'I don't like bullies so I told him to lay off someone and he decided to break his hand off my face?' I didn't even touch him, he was the one throwing his weight around."

Birch looked at me, "You got guts kid facing a big guy like him. You ever play football, you look like you can run and if you can face up to the opponents like you did today-."

My eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. Definitely no. I'm more of a swimmer to be honest, attack the water and all that." Smooth move Jackson. Smooth move. No more suspicion due to the lack of needing protection.

"Oh are you," Birch got a glint in his eye. "Why don't you try out next week, you do good, maybe this whole incident will cause you less damage."

This man takes sport WAY too seriously. Is this illegal? Are teachers meant to do this? Isn't favoritism frowned upon? Who am I kidding I don't need this on my report it would be one step closer to needing to get the school brochures out again.

Birch's office phone cut through my train of thought.

"Birch. Uh-huh. Okay. I'll pass on the message. Thank you," he hung up and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"It seems that the school has already called home. Your Uncle Coulson picked up, he's coming to collect you. Go get your things, I expect to see you at. Try outs next week. You're dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Natasha P.O.V

Fury had left instructions with Coulson and I to monitor Percy until such time that we contact him once more. I didn't entirely trust Percy, he had left so much unanswered during his interrogation that I'm surprised that Fury let him leave. Everyone was getting ready for Thor to arrive back from Asgard, it was his first visit since the Avengers initiative was activated and people were unsure how to act towards him out of a world ending situation. I was finishing reading a memo on my stark pad when it notified me that Percy's school was calling his apartment. I immediately checked their records and saw an injury of a student had been filed and that Percy was mentioned. I called Coulson but he was already ahead of me.

"Hello this is Philip Coulson...Yes he's my nephew is something wrong?...I see, do you want me to come get him?...I feel it would be best...Thank you i'll be there in 10 minutes goodbye."

"Nephew?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was all I could think of on the spot, if he was involved with another student getting injured then we need to speak to him immediately."

"I don't understand, when we met he seemed rather level headed, he doesn't strike me as the violence for the sake of violence type."

"I know, I'm quite interested to see what truly went down."

When we arrived at Percy's school I stayed in the company issued jet black car while Coulson went in to retrieve him. When they arrived back in noticed how Percy seemed agitated, eyes scanning the area and flickering to Coulson who was on his headset.

"You know what I don't get," Percy said as he climbed into the back. "Why didn't the school just tell Paul, he works here. I know I'm not well known but still someone must know that he is my step-father."

"Percy what happened?" I asked ignoring his ADHD induced ramblings, getting straight to business.

"Max broke his hand on my face." My training made sure I didn't crack a smile at his sass.

"So you didn't attack him, even given your advantage?"

Percy blushed and avoided eye contact, "He was bigger than me." he mumbled, embarrassed. "I was always the little kid growing up and this whole invincibility thing is kinda new."

Huh, so the invincibility was not a condition that occurred since birth. The possibility of a secret Super Solider Serum was increasing no matter how much he denies it.

"Was he bullying you?" Coulson asked gently.

Percy's sea green eyes widened, "What? Of course not. He was bullying some kid who I think is called Joseph, I'm not entirely sure if that is his name."

"Then how come you're the one getting punched in the face?"

"I don't like bullies." He stated rather passionately. Me and Coulson shared a look, he was so similar to Steve it was scary. He was a scrawny kid then something happened to make him into what could be seen as the perfect solider, they both gave off a sense of leadership that made you trust them not to mention they both have an unusual choice of weapon. I wondered how that meeting would go down. Neither of us were sure how to respond to that statement, then I remembered something Percy said when we first met.

"Percy when we first met you said that you were pagan. I thought you were talking about Thor but then it turns out you never even heard of the Avengers. What do you mean by that?"

"I worship the ancient Greek gods, it's something I picked up from my dad. I even speak, read and write ancient greek fluently. I can read it better than English due to my dyslexia."

I had so many questions due to that answer but I chose the one I thought had priority.

"I thought your father was lost at sea."

Percy seemed to see his slip and curse to himself in a foreign language which I assumed was ancient Greek.

"Uh, I um. Styx. I only met him a handful of times, okay." So he was lying. Why did he not tell the truth, or something that was less easily proven wrong because let's face it, people getting lost at sea is uncommon and is often well publicised.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you. It's better this way."

"I'm guessing he's greek." His looks were definitely greek now that it was pointed out. He looked nothing like the picture of his mother so he must have gotten his father's looks.

"Yeah. He is the one who gave me the sword, it was a gift from him."

"Where did he get it?" Where would a greek man get that sort of metal, was he with the greek government? Is that why he said it was better we didn't know?

'He had it forged for me, it's exactly like my other sword only a different metal."

"What other sword? How many do you have?" Coulson asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Just the two, the one you saw is my new one. I haven't even named it yet." So the weapons have names, just like on Asgard.

"Anything else you think we should know before we go any further?"

Percy paused and seemed to think for a while.

"I ritually sacrifice food to the gods before eating by burning it in a brazier. They like the smell." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but the idea of any sacrifices to gods sent a slight chill down my spine, especially with the matter of fact tone Percy spoke in. It was as if he spoke from experience.

We pulled up to headquarters. A helicopter landed on the room as we walked into the building flashing our IDs at the guards and getting our retinas scanned.

A young agent ran up to us as we neared the elevator.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Coulson. Director Fury wants to speak with you immediately, he says bring the kid if you have to." Percy scowled at being called a kid, he was more muscular than ten agent was was delivering the message. Then he added, "Thor has arrived."

We got in the elevator and Agent Coulson turned to Percy, "So are you ready to meet a Norse God."

Percy paled slightly and I didn't blame him, we were trying to get him used to being around us 'puny midguardians' but he still intimidated nearly everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers

Tony P.O.V

Thor's arrival could have had better timing. Natasha and Coulson were off collecting the world's most mysterious teen and wouldn't be back for another while, I'm pretty sure that Clint is not on this continent at the moment, Cap had retreated to some old boxing club to be alone in his PTSD (something no-one was happy with but there were rumours he was spending time with some female research assistant I have never heard of) and Bruce was submerged in research about possible causes for Percy's invincibility thing. Apparently my marketing meeting would have to be attended by just Pepper because it had the least importance to S.H.I.E.L.D who wanted someone familiar with Thor to be there when he arrives. Typical.

When Thor arrived his look of guilt made me very worried, had Loki escaped? Did he had another crazy ass sibling? Were those Bilchsteim things he talked about coming to earth?

"Friend Stark, Heimdall has informed me of the war and it's outcome. Forgive me for not being able to assist you in the time of chaos." Okay, what?

"Buddy what war are you talking about?"

"The Titan war of course." Again, what?

"Okay your starting to freak me out man, I have no idea what you are talking about." had Thor joined his brother in the realm of the bat crazy?

"The war whose final battle was held in the place you know as Manhattan. It occurred while I was at Asgard. From what I hear it was a terrible battle, many half-bloods were lost," Thor added in a sober tone.

"What the, what are you talking about? Half-bloods? What the hell is a half-blood?"

Thor's expression changed to realisation. S.H.I.E.L.D had obviously missed something big, I like to keep an eye on their records, purely for my own curiosity, and nothing like this had been mentioned. From the sounds of it, this was something that the team should hear.

"Hey, Agent whose name I didn't bother to learn as you probably gave me a fake one." I turned to the tall, dark haired, normal looking but probably very deadly Agent. "Get me the Director, I think that the Avengers need assembling."

"Yes Sir. I'm Agent Ward by the way," 'Ward' added as he went to get the Director.

"Still don't believe you, you will forever just be called Agent to me Agent, just get me Fury." I called after him.

"Tony?" Thor spoke up, "You do not know of the battle I spoke of do you?"

"I'm sorry Point Blank, I don't have a clue."

Percy P.O.V

To say I was freaking out would be a very large understatement. I was pretty sure I was going to die, I may be invincible but I'm certain that if a god really wanted me dead that I would quickly be smited or something. The two agents were leading me through endless identical corridors, they obviously knew where they were going but I had no clue and I was struck with sudden unpleasant memories of my time in the Labyrinth. Everyone we met on the corridors merely nodded at Natasha and Coulson paying me no attention, as if they were used to not questioning reasons behind someone being here. I was kind of surprised when I tall, dark haired agent advanced towards us with purpose.

"I just came from the Director."

"We know, we are to go see Thor," Coulson assured him.

"Plans have changed, the Avengers are being assembled for an emergency meeting that Stark and Thor requested."

Natasha and Coulson both glanced at me, unsure what to do with me now I could not accompany them. I on the other hand didn't think I had ever been more relieved in my life, I was keeping the secret for another day.

"Ward, are you still training the new recruit?" Coulson asked with a strange look on his face, like he was up to something.

"Yes sir..." Wards' eyebrows furrowed.

"Excellent, Mr Jackson here can join you both. He needs S.H.I.E.L.D training."

I don't know whose eyes were wider as Ward regarded me in disbelief, but he didn't question the orders of his superior.

"Er, Coulson? I already have training. And what about my mom? She'll be worried when she finds out."

"As I said Mr Jackson, S.H.I.E.L.D training, and don't worry I'll contact your mother and explain everything."

"Thank you sir."

Natasha and Coulson continued on through the corridor, leaving me with Ward who was watching me carefully. I gave him a hard defiant glare to try and make sure that he didn't underestimate me, he seemed to approve of this response as he nodded and asked if follow him.

Tony P.O.V

It took a while to gather everyone but Clint couldn't make it so he was joining us via a secure video call. We assembled in a meeting room which had been throughly swept for bugs and had one way mirrors for walls so we could see possible intruders before they saw us. Banner looked agitated, as though anxious to return to his work. Natasha had her usual schooled expression so I had no idea what emotions she was feeling, or if she had any. I assumed she did due to her relationship with Clint which I was positive wasn't always professional but I wasn't stupid enough to ask. Clint looked like he was sweating but I think that may have been to do with were he was stationed. I saw Steve sitting looking kind of tired and I was curious as to if it was dreams, from a workout or something else.

"So Capsicle, what's new? I heard you got yourself a girlfriend, well done that's rather twenty first century of you." Steve blushed furiously and I tried to hide me smirk, his reactions were always priceless.

"For your information Darcy is just a friend. S.H.E.I.L.D asked her to help with getting used to modern day life."

"I feel that I must warn you Captain that if you do hurt Lady Darcy then I will have to cause you great pain," Thor told him with a stern face, momentarily distracted from the task at hand. I glanced over at Clint's monitor and saw that he too was barely keeping his face straight. Fury and Phil walked in and the atmosphere tensed as the meeting began.

"Friends I have news that I feel I should share with you, but first let me tell you a story." I quirked an eyebrow at Thor's antics, he was already rather dramatic. "Some years ago, after the events you know of as 'World War Two' three brothers known as Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made an oath upon the river styxs."

"Hang on, you mean to say that the ancient Greek gods are real?" Fury interjected. I saw Coulson and Romanoff share a look.

"Indeed. They made an oath to no longer have children with mortals."

At this, everyone's eyes widened.

"Hang on, mortals? You mean to say that loads of baby gods have been running around the place?"

"I believe that the term is actually demigods or half-bloods. They made the oath for two reasons, one was because their children were too powerful, they altered history too much. World War Two was proof of this, the children of Zeus and Poseidon against those of Hades."

"wait, you mean to say that I fought in a war for some Pagan gods?!" Steve exclaimed, clearly angry. I didn't blame him.

"Yes Friend, now let me finish my story. The other reason was due to a terrible Great Prophecy,

_'When I child of elder gods_

_Reachs sixteen against all odds,_

_See the world in endless sleep_

_Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice to end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze.' "_

We all shared a look, that sure does count as something to call an assemble about. When Thor began again I couldn't help but feel worried.

" However Zeus broke the oath, and his daughter paid the price, Hades sent his worst monsters after her. As she died he turned her into a pine tree, so that her soul would not go to the underworld where it would be at Hades mercy."

"That's horrible," Bruce whispered and I felt inclined to agree.

"Poseidon did nothing when Zeus' daughter was found. This may be to do with his own child who would have been seven at the time." Everyone tensed to wait to hear the child's fate. "At the end of this summer Poseidon's son turned sixteen and he lead an army into war."


End file.
